


Singing in the Rain

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [42]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men find themselves running for shelter on a rainy evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Rain

“Raindrops are falling on my head…” “Alfred please, not now.”

They had left the house late in the afternoon with grey skies, but nothing directly indicating rain. After dinner and the play they had gotten tickets for to celebrate their fifth year anniversary, it raining cats and dogs. Not just your average cold and wet drizzle, but lukewarm sticky windy trash rain, as Alfred had so eloquently phrased it.

Of course they didn’t have an umbrella. They only lived a few streets away from the entertainment district, which was bustling with cafes and restaurants, several hotels, a cinema and the theater building. Who needs protection from the weather when you step outside and you’re already halfway home?

They tried to share their warmth by clinging together, Alfred hidden inside Ivan’s oversized trench coat, blinking at the rain drops obscuring his glasses. Ivan walked with large strides, hunched over and grumbling under his breath.

“Come on big guy, let’s take shelter over there for a moment.”

“We will be fine-”

“You’re gonna get sick. Come on, just until the worst is over, then we can run the final few blocks.”

They slid into an alleyway, coming to rest beneath someone’s balcony. Alfred dislodged himself from Ivan while the other shook his head like a dog. The moment Alfred looked up, he snorted, then buckled over in laughter. Ivan stared down at him, sheepishly blinking his luminescent eyes.

“What? What is so funny?”

“You- you are! Just look at yourself!”

Of course Ivan couldn’t look, but he could guess at the state of his appearance. His sort of hair easily curled and fluffed up when it became wet.

“Well, you aren’t any better,” he huffed, snaking one arm around the hysterically laughing American and drawing him in.

“Eeew, stay away from me, you’re all wet and sticky!”

“You are too,” Ivan laughed, pushing their bodies together and planting a kiss on the other’s lips. “You know,” he muttered once they pulled away, eyes huskily gliding over Alfred’s huge grin, “I always call you my sun, but you look quite alluring in the rain.”

Alfred’s grin lessened to a playful smirk, arms draped around the other’s neck.

“Then we should go out in the rain more often babe.”

And after they kissed again, Alfred bellowed Singing in the Rain as loud as he could on the remainder of the road.


End file.
